Angel's Tear Drop
by MaxyInc
Summary: Kagome finds out about Inu Yasha's betrayal and the deaths of her friends and snaps she finds new powers she never knew about along with new friends, new foes, and a new adventure.Now Kagome is on a mission to find Paradise and the Angel's Tear drop.YYH


Angel's Drop  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is raining and dark out. You hear clashing of swords, which ripples through  
  
your mind like thunder. Also you hear the cracking of bones and the ripping of  
  
bodies as they are torn apart by the enemy and by your own men. You watch as  
  
two people you know very well struggle to fight for their lives. Your name is  
  
Kagome Higurashi and you are the one miko that is left to help defeat Naraku.  
  
Kikyo the other miko was killed earlier in the battle. Kouga a wolf demon and  
  
Sesshomaru a dog demon were currently protecting you from all the demons that  
  
the half demon Naraku sent out at you. Many others of your team had already  
  
fallen and many more had risen. Inu Yasha had mastered his wind scar and now  
  
was free to use it with no problem so he was assigned to attack and kill the left  
  
wing while you were in the middle and your other two friends Miroku and Sango  
  
were sent to kill the right wing. So far your team was winning. Until Naraku  
  
came and attacked Sango and Miroku swiping at their already broken bodies and  
  
killing them instantly with his tentacles. You scream out in anguish as your run to  
  
your fallen friend's bodies. Then you hear laughing and you turn to Inu Yasha  
  
who is standing next to Naraku. You weep as you see that they are dead and  
  
that Inu Yasha has betrayed you and that's when you snap. You growl a low  
  
nerve racking snarl at Naraku. Then you feel a new power radiate through you  
  
as you start to float up into the air your vision goes white for a second and you  
  
see all the maidens that protected the Shirkon no Tama before you.  
  
"We are here to give you a gift that will help you defeat Naraku" one maiden said.  
  
"I am honored to have such a gift but can I ask what it is?" you answer is respectful tone.  
  
"We are out of time little one" the maidens bowed and then disappeared.  
  
You woke up to find your self still floating in the sky but now you noticed you had  
  
obtained certain new trinkets and features. You now had streaks of goldish silver  
  
in your brown hair. Also you had two bracelets on each wrist along with one  
  
anklet on each ankle. A silver maiden holding a blue green orb in her hands  
  
hung from a gold chain around your neck. And you were now wearing a white  
  
robe like dress that had the symbol for ultimate power in the middle of the chest  
  
on it. You noticed you now had all the knowledge of how to use your powers and  
  
knew that you had more than enough power to kill Naraku. When the light died  
  
away from you every one gasped. You were the new maiden of light and each  
  
piece of jewelry you had stood for another power you now had. You stare coldly  
  
at Inu Yasha and Naraku.  
  
"You shall pay for betrayal and the suffering you have caused" You whispered in a hateful tone.  
  
"Not likely wench" Inu Yasha replies as he attacks you full force with his sword.  
  
Naraku smirked as he sat down and watched as you and Inu Yasha fought. 'I am  
  
sorry Inu Yasha but you must die' you say in your mind as you unleash a huge  
  
amount of spirit energy into an arrow and shoot it at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha gasps  
  
as he is thrown back and pinned to a rock on the side of the battlefield. You then  
  
turn to a pale Naraku and quickly before he gets away you throw a spell at him  
  
that throws him into hell. Naraku cries out "I will return" as he is sucked into the  
  
hellhole by the burning flames of hatred. You look at the rest of the battlefield  
  
and find that no one but you survived. You dash off towards the well hopping to  
  
get home to leave this other world full of pain behind. As you reach the well you  
  
gasp as you see Shippo your adopted kitsune son's remains splattered all over  
  
the well and ground like some one had just thrown a bucket of red paint all over  
  
the place. You wrench right where you stand and then weakly get up and climb  
  
into the well. Once you got to the other side you expected to smell fresh clean  
  
air but all that you smelled was the metallic smell of blood and smoke from  
  
burning. You quickly climbed out of the well and ran out of the well house. What  
  
you saw next scared you. Your house was burnt down to ashes and your  
  
mother, brother, and grandfather outlines where sketched out in chalk by police  
  
that had already been there. You then noticed a girl sitting on the staircase that  
  
led to your shrine. The girl got up and started to walk towards you. That's when  
  
you noticed two other girls following her.  
  
"Hello I assume you are Kagome. Am I correct?" The first girl asked.  
  
"Yes I am" you reply shakily.  
  
"Good!" the girl said and then everything went blank to you.  
  
When you woke up you were in a beautiful room that was filled with white and different shades of oranges.  
  
"Where am I?" you ask out into the open as you look around curiously.  
  
Well how is it so far? Don't worry more is coming soon I already have it all mapped out.  
  
Next Chapter: Kagome meets new friends and finds out about the Angle's Drop. Kagome then decides to join her new friends on an adventure to find paradise and peace for all and kind. 


End file.
